Donatella?
by stylin-cute
Summary: As they were growing up their Master couldn't tell the difference between genders so he called them all his sons. However, as they reached their thirteenth birthday one began to change, separating herself from her brothers.
1. Chapter 1

As they were growing up their Master couldn't tell the difference between genders so he called them all his sons. However, as they reached their thirteenth birthday one began to change, separating herself from her brothers. They thought she was just caught up in her work but she was actually stopping them from noticing her difference. She rarely ventured out, fear of being noticed. The only occasions of her exiting her safety was training and eating.

When her brothers reached puberty she built her own bathroom in her room, scared of them noticing her bleeding stench, from noticing she was indeed a she.

The first day brung blood and hunger.

The second brung blood, irritability and coldness.

The third brung blood and cramp.

Finally, the fourth day she spent in bed as the final blood was passed out.

_Dear Diary,_

_I nearly got found out just before. Practice took too long to finish, Mikey messing around as usual. My period happens exactly at 10:05, my body runs perfectly. So, Mikey was messing around delaying me from getting away and I could feel a trickle of blood. So I thought of a plan. Leo stood next to me with his katana out and Mikey was about so fall into me. I pretended not to notice him and when his shell made contact I moved my leg back, reached out for Leo's arm, making him pull his arm up, slicing my thigh close to my vagina. I shouted. Grasping my bleeding wound I smeared that blood with my vaginal blood, covering its smell. My brothers all stared wide eyed at the cut. I excused myself to clear the cut and could here Mikey getting told off and Leo apologizing constantly for having his katana out._

_Anyway, ill write later tonight, I must show my face to show that Leo didn't chop my leg off or sliced an artery and tell Mikey that it wasn't his fault, that I wasn't paying attention when I should've._

_Yours sincerely, Donatella…_

"Don!" Leo called. She turned her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, im fine. All bandaged up." She placed her hand on the bandage, tensing as it stang slightly.

"Are you sure?" He looked into her chocolate eyes.

"Yes." She limped passed him to the kitchen to get her monthly craving and comfort food, chocolate fudge ice cream.

Pulling it out of the freezer she saw her younger brother walk in. He spotted her and sprang to apologize.

"Don! I'm so sorry you got hurt! I'm not going to mess around in practice anymore! Are you okay dude?"  
"Mikey i'm fine." She smiled at him, in reassurance. "And good, you need to stop messing around in practice, it's a serious thing."

"I wont anymore Don. I promise." Mikey grabbed her into a hug, she froze immediately and Mikey released her. "What's wrong Don?"

"I wasn't expecting a hug and you nudged my leg."

"Im' sorry. Do you want me to do anything for you?"

"No thanks Mikey. I got my ice cream and i'm going to tinker in my lab." She walked away from her brother. 'That was close! He could've smelled me!'

"Hey brainiac!" A gruff voice shouted just as she reached her door. Turning, she smiled at her brother.

"Hey."

"Ya alrite?"

"Yes Raph, I am fine. Who knew you could care?"

"Hey." He growled. "I do care, even though I don't show it. You're my little bro Don."

"Er, thanks Raph." She walked backwards into her lab and locked herself in. Limping to her bed she shrank into the corner. Untying her bandana, exchanging her simple mask to a bandana covering her head as when she reached puberty as she began to grow hair, and cried over her ice cream.

_Dear Diary_

_Why? Why am I so different? Why do I have to be a female? A hideous, stinking female! When Raph called me his brother I felt so fake! I hate keeping this a secret but I don't want to tell them because they won't accept me. I don't want to loose them. Maybe I should tell Master Splinter…_

After finishing her ice cream and trying on her bandana again she unbolted her door and left her lab. She limped past the sofa, where Mikey, Leo and Raph sat, watching her move past them. When she reached her Masters chamber she stood outside, contemplating whether to go in. As she was about to turn away her master called out for her to come in.  
"Yes Master Splinter?" She asked as she slide the door shut. Bowing in respect she then knelt in front of him, eyes locked on the floor.

"Is your leg alright my son?" He asked calmly hearing the tiniest of winces escaping her mouth.

"Yes my leg is fine master but I need to tell you something."  
"In your own time my son." He smiled as she peered up. "A cup of tea perhaps? Leonardo!" The blue clad turtle came to the door. "A cup of tea for me and your brother please."

Within minutes Leo came into the candle lit room with two cups of tea.

"Thank you my son." When he left Don looked up again.

"Master Splinter, I've got a secret a-and I've been keeping for quite a while." She placed her tea oh the small table.

"Secrets are only burdens my son. How long have you kept it?"

"Almost four years father." She looked to see his eyes widen. "I haven't told anyone, no one knows."

"What is it my son?"

"I'm not you son." Tears dampened the edges of her bandana. "I'm your daughter."

"My daughter?" He asked while Don nodded.

"I changed my mask so I could hide my hair." She untied her bandana, showing her father her long brown ringlet hair.

"My…daughter, I am disappointed that you have lied to us all these years," he got up and walked towards Don, "however I am sorry that you did not feel confident enough to tell anybody about it." He took her in a hug, and they cried.

"Wonder what's up wit Don?" Raph glanced away from the TV briefly to their masters door.

"Probably discussing Mikey's punishment." Leo joked.

"Hey! I apologized for that! And I've already got punishment. Gotta clean all the dishes for the month!"

"Yeah well you shouldn't mess around in practice." Their heads span to their masters door as it opened and Don came out. The heard her sniffling and saw her watery patches under her eyes.

"Don?" Mikey asked. She saw them and moved quickly around the males.

"Don." Leo said firmly.

"Donny!" Raph shot forward and caught her elbow.

"Get off!"

"Whats da matter bro?"

"Nothing! Now get off!" She struggled against his grasp which only made him tighten it.

"Why ya been cryin'?"

"None of your business!"

"It is! You're our brother!"

"Raphael! Get off Donatello. He needs to rest." Master Splinter shouted at the red clad brother who immediately relaxed his grip. Pulling away Don sped to her lab, locking the door immediately.

_Dear diary,_

_I'm so cold…_

Don trudged out of her lab in black jogging pants and purple jumper. She wanted a hot steaming cup of hot chocolate. She smiled at the thought.

"Cold again Don?" Raph spotted her in her monthly attire.

"Yup. I don't know what it is. I'll have to do more tests." She filled the kettle from the tap and placed it back to boil. Raph followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Look bro, I'm sorry bout last night."

"Raph its ok, you just wanted to make sure I was ok, and I'm fine."

"I do Don. I really care bout ya. Leo looks after Mikey an' I wanna look out for you."

"Er Raph, yesterday when I went to speak with master splinter there was something the matter." She spooned two teaspoons of drinking chocolate powder into a cup, grated some chocolate into it and sprinkled some sugar in.

"Don, you can tell me." Her brother spoke behind her and she turned to face him, hands clasping the work surface, lightening her knuckles.

"Raph, i-"

"Donny!" Mikey came bounding in wearing a grin. "If you want anything made for you then you just have to ask, ok?"

"Sure Mikey." She turned to the bubbling kettle and poured in her hot water into the cup. Mikey bounded away again, leaving the two in the kitchen again.

"Don?"

"Doesn't matter Raph." She snapped and left the room with her hot chocolate, leaving her brother confused..

Once locked in she removed her mask, allowing her hair to frame her face in warmth.

_Dear Diary,_

_Cramp! Owww you'd think I'd get used to it huh? You never can. I need paracetemol, hot water bottle and coffee._

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't been out of bed in a day, the pain gets too much sometimes. It's getting worse too, the worst so far. I'll spend the day recuperating and then I'll show my face._

"Donny!" Mikey beamed as he saw her exit her lab. "Are you okay dude? You've been in there for two whole days."

"Yeah I'm better now Mikey. I had a bit of a fever and just rested."

"Was nice ta let us now." Raph sulked by the dojo door.

"I couldn't get out of bed." Don shot.

"Ya could'a shouted!"

"I could barely speak Raph. How do you expect me to shout?"

"Raphael, calm yourself. Donatello, in my room." Master Splinted interrupted. Raph growled and backed into the dojo and Don walked towards their master. He took her hand and led her into the room. "My daughter this is will not be an easy thing to do however," he sat opposite her and she look scared, "you must tell your brothers." Her eyes shot open.

"What? No, I-I cant tell them, they wont accept me the way I am."

"My daughter, your brothers love you. At first it may shock them but they will get over it and learn to live with it."

"But, father how do I explain?"

"However you want to explain it my daughter, but you must tell them now." She sighed and got up slowly.

"Family meeting, now." She shouted as she left the room. Mikey jumped on the sofa, Raph grumped out of the dojo and Leo jumped over down off the stairs.

"What?" Raph snapped.

"I have something to tell all of you." Don looked at her three brothers and lowered her head, knowing what they would do. Raph would shout and storm off, Leo would question her and Mikey would be silent, unsure of what to say.

"Well, what is it?" Leo asked, first question.

"I've got a secret and I have been keeping it for a while."

"How long?" Second question.

"Four years." She heard him wince. "I haven't told anyone. I only told Master Splinter four days ago." She breathed deeply.

"Bro?" Mikey asked with comforting tone.

"I'm not your brother." She reached behind and untied her bandana allowing her hair to drop down onto her shell. "I'm your sister." Tears formed and rolled down her cheeks, the silence was painful but then she found herself pulled into a hug.

"I've got a sister! Sweet!" Mikey chuckled as he pulled her closer. Don looked towards the couch, both of them looked confused. "Say something dudes."

"When did this happen?" Leo asked.

"I was kinda born this way Leo."  
"No I mean when did you start to grow hair?" He pointed to her long locks.

"My thirteenth birthday."

"So what really happened this week? Why were you in bed constantly?" Raph crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, err," she pushed Mikey off her. "That was my period. It started when my leg got cut, I knew you'd all smell it, so I had to cover it quick. When I wear clothes I get really cold, period. Then I was bedridden for the next two. I get really bad cramp but it's gotten worse. Normally I'm walking around, acting as normal but I could barely move."

"Eww period." Mikey cringed his face.

"It gets as bad as that?" Raph raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just recently."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Leo asked.

"I-I was ashamed of being a girl, afraid that you wouldn't accept me and I didn't want to lose you."

"Don, your our…sister. We still love you. Now our species has a chance to continue."

"I knew someone would say that! Can you not just think about me for five minutes? Not Raph throwing a temper, not Mikey messing around or the survival of our species? Me!"

"Don I didn't mean it like that i-"

"I knew perfectly what you meant Leo." She gritted through her teeth.

"Come on Fearless, before you get the first hormone battle." Raph intercepted the female and leader, pushing Leo toward the dojo.

"Don, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that." Mikey placed an arm around her.

"I know he did Mikey." She looked to her brother. He was still shorter than her and their brothers however he had broad shoulders, almost as big as Raphs.

"MIKEY!" Leo shouted.

"You better go, he won't want you spoiling his chances with the female."

_Dear Diary_

_It's been over three weeks since I told them and my period is due tomorrow. I don't know what is going to happen, how they're going to react. Mikey has been great since I told them all. Leo, well, trying his best to, what's the expression, ah, get into my pants…if I had any. Raph has been distant. I suppose that's better than being angry with me or doing a Leo…_

"AHHHHH! DONNY'S BLEEDING!" Mikey shrieked. He spotted Don running to her lab but noticed the blood.

"What?" Raph and Leo both came running into the living room.

"Donny…b-b-blood…aahhhh!" He squeeled.

"DONNY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Raph pounded against the door.

"Two minutes."

"NO! NOW! OR IM GONNA BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!"

"Raph give her two minutes. Get away from her door!" Growled Leo.

"Shut it Leo!" Raph grumbled.

They stood in a stand off for several minutes, Mikey stood behind them. Don then opened the door, standing there in black sweat pants.

"What?"

"Mike said ya were bleedin'."

"Yeah I was."

"Was it your, erm, girl thing?" Mikey scrunched his face up.

"Period? Yeah." She sighed and walked past the freaked out men.

"Where ya goin'?" Raph demanded.

"Ice cream." She continued trudging into the kitchen.

"So, is this what you do when your…?"

"On my period? Yup, just try and get on with life." She pulled out her ice cream and grabbed a clean spoon. "First day I get hungry." She sat down at the table and her brothers followed. "Second I get cold and really irritated, third I then cramp and then I just lay around in bed cus I'm tired." She dug a spoonful out of the tub and sucked the ice cream off.

"Is that why you were in bed for two days?"

"Yup." She stabbed the ice cream and shoved it in her mouth. Sighing in content she collected another spoonful ready for when her mouth was empty. "Time we heading out tonight?"

"Seven, we're stopping by April's to help move her new sofas then hitting patrol. When we go on patrol your coming home."

"What?"

"Your coming home when we go on patrol."

"Come on Leo, I've been doing patrols everyday when you didn't know I was a female and your stopping me now?"

"It's not because your female -"

"I can handle myself Leo. Have done for four years."

"Fine."

"Hey guys, hey Donny." April welcomed them all into her new flat. "Thanks for coming over to help. The delivery guys dropped it off this morning then nicked off, it needs moving into the living room."  
"No problem, everybody grab a side." There were two sofas, a two and a three seater. Together they managed to maneuver the chairs into the other room and then unpacked them.

After a round of beers the turtles left to patrol. They took to the roof tops and began to run there usual root. Patrolling was an exhilarating rush to Don, being cooped in her room every month for the past four years made her cherish this freedom. However, there was always something she had wanted to do...

Dropping back she untied her bandana, stuffing it into a pocket in her belt, letting her hair unfurl and blow behind her. She picked up her pace, jumping over an air vent in the roof then launching herself across the roof gap. She flicked her body gracefully over another roof top and flipped over a crate. She had never felt more alive!  
Long brown hair caught his eye, the purple bandana had gone and was replaced by lucious nutmeg coloured curled hair sweeping out behind her. Her long slender legs kept pace with the males, she could be faster then them all if she pushed herself. The smile on her face made him catch his breath, she was stunning. And those eyes, sparkling brown eyes that seemed to glitter with excitement as she leaped elegantly off the roof ledge. He stopped himself from thinking this, she was his brother. He had to forget these thoughts. They had bigger things to worry about.

"Greeting turtles. Now whats this, there seems to be a female amongst you. How nice." A sneer broke out on a sinister face.

"Bishop." Leo growled stepping in front of his little sister. Don quickly tied up her hair, the realization had hit her.

"No need to tie that hair away Don, you've already revealed that your a female."

"What do you want?" Raph gritted his teeth in anger, this was his sister.

"I want you all, and now there seems to be a female, well there are endless possibilities." He chuckled a grim laugh.

"Not a chance." Leo snapped him out of his intense stare at his sister. Without a moments notice troops flooded the roof and the fight was on. They all took a corner of troops, battling them with their unique weapons. Raph slashed through guns, stabbing troops with his sais. Leo's katana clashed against their weapons, combating through the swarm of men. Mikey battled through the ruckus with his nun-chucks. He was determined to protect himself and his only sister.

Don was sparring well, the release of adrenalin previous pushed her through the fight however the flocks of troops seemed never-ending. Yet she knew she couldn't falter, one false move could mean she was Bishops. So she continued with the brawl, knocking guns out of hands and sending men to the floor.

"DON LOOK OUT!"

She reacted to the voice spinning her head in their direction. It was Raph, he was running towards her full pelt. She turned again to where he was looking, a sniper, taking aim on her. Raph's body forced her out of the snipers range where he took a dart to the neck.

"Sun'ova bitch." He dropped to the ground, sedative taking effect quickly.

"Raph!" Don rushed towards her older brothers body, taking a defensive stance. Glancing around she noticed she was the last turtle standing. She was getting swarmed and then she felt a small stabbing pain in her arm, she was out...


	2. Chapter 2

Bright. It was so uncomfortably bright. Yet she would take brightness to nothing. Glancing around it was impossible to tell where she was. White walls, white floor, white ceiling and what appeared to be white chains. Great. You could tell this was Bishops lair. There was no sign of her brothers but she expected that since she was now clearly different. A foul smell hung in the air, she crinkled her beak however the room was spotless.

Looking down she very quickly notices the smell. Since she was on her period she had bled out onto the floor, tainting it red. She shivered. In both disgust and the fact she was cold. She truly felt like an animal.

The door opposite her beeped then slide open. Two guards both in white dragged a large body into the room and connected the chains to the wall near her. It was Mike, knocked out cold probably since they were all captured, with all of his ninja gear removed and bruised adorning his face.

"Hello there Donatello, or is it Donatella?" The sneering face looked down at the bleeding female. "Did you not like the décor in here? Decided to change it?"

"Screw you Bishop." Don barked.

"Now, now, no need to get irritated. I brought you a friend see, someone to keep you company."

He retreated with guards on his heel.

"Mikey? Mikey!"

"5 more minutes..." He grumbled flailing an arm in the air as if to wave her off. With a sigh she began to move nearer, within kicking distance.

"Mikey wake up!" And with that she woofed him one in the arm.

"Oww! Donny I said 5 more minu..." He trailed off after realising what was actually going on. "Where are we Don?"

"I don't know do I."

"How long you been conscious dude?"

"I woke up just before you came in."

"Dude that's gross." She sighed, this would be a long day...

_Dear Diary,_

_ So I have Mikey for company. Normally this would be great...but not in this state. Cold and agitated is not a good combination along with bleeding onto the floor._

_ However annoying Mikey can be to me now, I do feel sorry for him. The smell of the blood isn't pleasant but now since its getting left there, going stale...it's rather sickening. The fact he's sitting so close doesn't help but its comforting that he's here instead of being experimented on. Who knows what's happening to Raph and Leo. I need to think of a plan. I need to think of one fast._

"I'm sorry Mike."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for letting Bishop see I was a female. I shouldn't have exposed myself like that. I need to think of way for us to get out."

"Well that's kinda what you are thought dude. It doesn't matter to me whether your my brother or my sister, your family and a genius. He would'a captured us regardless. Hey, if anyone can think of a plan its you and Leo. You two have got level heads unlike me and Raph." He broke off into a light chuckle as if he was thinking to himself.

"Well I'm working on a plan Mikey, I'm defiantly working on it." She shivered into the wall for the little heat it held. Noticing the shiver her brother shuffled closer, his beak scrunched momentarily however he still sat next to his only female sibling. "You know were both cold-blooded Mike, you wont give me that much if any heat."

"I know, just thought you might like having someone to help you for the first time." He beamed down and she returned it with a warm smile, content with his answer.

_ Maybe he's not so bad after all..._

"Times up." Woken by the voice on the loud speaker the sleeping turtles jumped. "Times up Michelangelo, you're out. I'm disappointed."

"Disappointed with what?" Don questioned. Two of Bishops men came into the room, one wielding a dart gun and the other a pole. They darted Mikey, waited a few moments for the sedative to take affect then took the attached chains from the wall onto the pole then they both dragged him out.

It wasn't long before the doors opened again. This time there was three men pulling a larger tranquillized turtle spotted with bruises. They chained him up in the same place Mikey was then retreated from the room. She decided to let him lie, she was trying to cope with the cramp that had quickly kicked in.

"Where da fuck am I now?" Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Don? What da fuck, ya bleedin."

"Yes Raph, well observed." She sighed, head resting against her knees and gritting her teeth. "I'm also in pain can you see that too?"

"Yea. Shit Don dis ain't somewhere you should be."

"Try telling Bishop that." Laughing sarcastically she shifted position to a temporarily pain free one. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have shown I was a female. Its just another thing he'll want from us."

"Nah you had every right to run with your hair down."

"I've endangering the clan further."

"Were frickin' walkin' talking turtles, what's more endangered dan dat, eh?"

"Heh true, but now he knows." She cringed as the cramp suddenly creeped back in through her lower abdomen. "I wish we were home."

"Can I help?" He scooted over and rubbed her shell.

"That probably wont do anything but thanks."

_Dear Diary,_

_ This is out of character for him. Normally moody and selfish, he's being nice and actually trying to help me. I'm quite surprised. I'd appreciate it more if I wasn't in agony. I'm shocked he hasn't mention the smell too. It's rather disgusting now._

_ I'm no further on that escape plan however I have noticed that the guards can exit and enter a room with a small swipe card. That's my target. Several things need working out before I make a move though. One, these chains, how to break out of them, two, where my brothers are being kept, three where we actually are, its no good if were stuck in the middle of a desert and decide to make a run for it. We'd be dead before they caught us again. Four, weapons, and five how to get the key._

"And that's your time up Raphael." The arrogant voice of Bishop blared into the room. Doors opened and guards entered with a dart gun again. They repeated the process of removing Raph and left her alone again.

She noted that the chains also disconnected from the walls with the key card. Another reason to get the card. The guards also had mud on there boots, so maybe they were somewhere in the country side?

The guards returned with the last of her brothers, Leo. He was in the better condition of them all she had seen. Perhaps this was because it was the third day and there wounds would have healed some since their fight. The bright purple bruises she saw on Mikey two days ago weren't the same ones she now saw. He grumbled in the corner then bolted upright.

"What is that smell?" He scrunched his beak up completely.

"Sorry."

"God Don, what the hell?"

"I cant stop it Leo."

"Why does it smell so bad?"

"Hmm let me think. Its been there for three days now. Its vaginal blood. It smells bad as normally without being let to go off on the floor." She barked anger flaring.

"Well it's disgusting."

"You don't think I know that? You don't think i've felt bad that you, Raph and Mikey have had to sit in here with this stench-"

"Wait Raph and Mike have been here?"

"You mean you haven't seen them?"

"No, I've been in solitude for the past three days."

"Raph was here yesterday and Mikey the day before."

"Bishops definitely up to something."

"No kidding."

_Dear Diary, _

_ I cant stand Leo like this. He's a jerk. Insensitive pig. Ever since I told them he's changed the way he acts towards me. Its like he can't see me as his sister, like I'm a fraud for keeping that lie for years...just the way I've felt for years..._

"Well Donatello I'm disappointed in you again." Those dark glasses glinted against the light, his crooked smirk hid his secret plans. "Take him away." Darted and dragged away, she was then left alone. She wondered what his plan was, obviously some sort of abusing of her being a female but what. Not knowing his scheme was beginning to annoy and worry her. Annoyed because she needed to figure it out to get her brothers to safety. Worried for her own life.

As if she cursed herself in came Bishop and guards.

"Well Donatello, how are you feeling today?" She stared back at him. "No answer, you seem to have no manners for a lady."

"How dare you!"

"A lady shouldn't raise her voice. No matter, this will silence you." He took the tranquillizer from one of the guards and shot her in the thigh. The room began spinning, her vision blurring in and out of focus, suddenly feeling woozy and light-headed she blacked out.

"Wake up!"

"Gah!" Startled she jolted awake. In front of her was Bishop and three pairs of mutant eyes looking at her greedily.

"The fun has only just begun."


End file.
